1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate generally to display devices, and more particularly to timing controllers and display apparatuses including the timing controllers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. The panel driver includes a gate driver providing gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver providing data voltages to the data lines.
The display panel displays an image based on the gate signals and the data voltages. When a previous image is repeatedly displayed on the display panel and a new image different from the repeated previous image is then displayed on the display panel, a faint outline of the previous image may remain visible. This phenomenon is known as image sticking.